Self Control
by HanaKimiCali
Summary: Just keep staring at the ceiling. Got to learn to fight the feeling, don't let go of your self control. Exotic Dancer!Kurt/Shy!Blaine


He felt hazy from one too many drinks and all he could tell for sure was that the man on the stage looked extremely lickable from where he was sitting. The flashing neon lights reflected off of his pale skin. If it hit at just the right angle he looked like a sunrise. He wore a grin like a mischievous little kid and it made him smile unconsciously. He really didn't know what he was doing fantasying about someone he didn't even know; who was up on stage. Being up on that stage made him untouchable. He would find a scantily clad man in the crowd later in the evening and spend the night with him. He didn't stand a chance.

It was nearly an hour later and he was still sitting alone at the bar; the thumping music humming through his skin. He had downed nearly four shots of vodka and all the mixed alcohol he had consumed throughout the evening was starting to take an effect on his body. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the music and the constant noise of people mold with his mind. Sometimes he came to these places simply to forget that his life was so hectic, that he was so alone. He could easily fit into the crowd and disappear. His silent reverie was broken suddenly from someone sitting on the bar stool next to his; their knees bumping each other.

He opened his eyes and was met with an incredible sight. It was the man who had just been dancing on stage. Blaine looked away, trying his best to act casual around the man next to him; but he couldn't help making simple observations. He had a scar on the side of his neck; he thought it made him a bit more unique. When he smiled you could see just a hint of his teeth and Blaine found it endearing. He tried his best not to sneak too many glances at the man beside him; not wanting to be too obvious.

_It was, however, too late for that._

"I saw you in the crowd…" The man beside him said. Blaine froze; his voice was smooth like the liqueur in front of him. He took a deep breath and looked beside him, eye to eye with the mystery man. He couldn't help but make small observations; he felt a magnetic pull to the man. He was slightly taller than him, thinner. To the casual observer he seemed almost feminine; which was alright with Blaine. Although he hadn't admitted it to anyone; he much preferred guys that were taller than him. When he could feel them completely over him; big and seemingly sturdy, it just made something inside Blaine come to life. Like a rush of blood flashing through his skin. The man in front of him seemed to find it funny that he was so dumbstruck around him.

"I'm Kurt…" The mystery man said; although now he wasn't mysterious. Now Blaine knew his name. He took another large gulp of the harsh liquid in front of him, letting the glass clang loudly on the wooden bar. It took him a moment to realize that he still hadn't said anything to man. If he went on like this, Kurt would most definitely get bored of him and move onto someone else. His mind, however, just couldn't come up with the words.

"Ok…no real names…how about you call me Porcelain." He said with a smile. Blaine couldn't help but notice the slight crookedness of his teeth and it made him smile. "Alright…there's the smile I was trying to get." Porcelain said to him and it only made him smile bigger. It was then that Porcelain got up out of his seat and stood right next to Blaine; their faces were as close as they could get without kissing. He brought his lips dangerously to his ear; just barely brushing his lips against the soft curve; sending shivers down Blaine's spine.

"What can I call you?" Porcelain spoke softly; tremors erupting against Blaine's skin. He turned his head to look Porcelain in the eyes; waiting for a moment before he spoke.

"You can call me Devon." He spoke, his voice deep as he watched another smile brighten up Porcelain's face. He nodded silently as the next song started to blast through the speakers. They listened to the lyrics together for a moment, causing an embarrassed flush to grace Devon's cheeks.

"Well…Devon…will you come with me to my V.I.P. booth?" Porcelain asked with a kid-like shimmer in his eyes. Devon couldn't believe that he was being invited to spend the evening with the man in front of him. The man that he had admired from afar while he was on stage; it was like one of his late night fantasies coming into play right before his eyes. Once again he was brought to silence and all that he could do was nod and smile. He stood from his bar stool and in a split second he felt Porcelain's slim fingers wrap around his belt loop; and he was being pulled across the club. He could feel jealous men's eyes on them as they wove through the dancing masses; weaving their way through the crowd. Finally they arrived at the V.I.P. booth that Porcelain had spoken off. It was in the far corner of the club, shielding from the few of everyone else in the club by a thick red velvet curtain. Two men were standing outside of the curtain, surely to keep uninvited people from coming in. Devon wondered if they were club staff or Porcelain's personal body guards; then he realized that he didn't actually care.

He allowed himself to be pulled in through the thick curtain and was surprised to see that it was quite normal inside. There were a few unopened bottles of Crystal sitting on the table in the center of the room; and the booth wrapped around the entire space; also covered in soft red velvet. He would have taken a little bit more time to look around the whole room which was dimly lit but he felt himself being pushed down onto the couch.

He opened his eyes to see Porcelain hovering about him, a mischievous smile on his face. He would have said something; maybe about how maybe they should get to know each other a bit better before they did anything; but it was too late for that. Porcelain's fingers were already on the clasp of Devon's pants and his breathing hitched harshly in his throat.

He tried his best to push the sound of the pulsing music as far from his consciousness as possible; he just wanted to completely absorb the feelings that were rushing past his skin at this very moment.

Suddenly, without warning, Devon felt Porcelain's small hand slide between his skin and the fabric of his pants. If he kept his eyes closed he could still see the colorful lasers that bounced off of Porcelain's perfect skin. The sensations that were flowing through every vein in his body made him feel more intoxicated than he really was. But it seemed like as soon as it started to feel too good; it was over. He opened his eyes quickly and looked at the man standing over him, who was looking at him straight in the eyes. He could see the hazy confusion that was emanating from Porcelain's body and suddenly he felt very self conscious.

Without another word, Porcelain smiled and started to walk toward the thick curtain that hid them from the other patrons of the club.

"Wait…where are you going?" Devon asked quickly, before Porcelain disappeared from his field of vision. Porcelain stopped and looked back at him. Devon was speechless at first; he was confused by the situation. As much as he wanted to fight the feelings that were welling up his chest; he couldn't ignore the fact that the man in front of him awakened something in him. The front of his pants were unfastened and his arousal was obvious to anyone who looked at him even once.

"I always leave them wanting more…" Porcelain said quickly, as if he had rehearsed the line a million times; ready to use it swiftly when the opportunity came up. Devon couldn't help but stare back at Porcelain, stunned beyond words at the way everything had played out. Porcelain was leaving even though he wanted nothing more than to ravage the man that was sitting in the booth; the only thing that Devon wondered was 'why?'. They both wanted each other, here and now, why was Porcelain making it more difficult. Porcelain was about to turn around again and leave the hidden booth; but once again Devon's voice stopped him.

"My name is Blaine…" He said loudly, over the pulsing beat of the music. Porcelain stopped for a moment when he heard a voice ring out behind him. It was only for a moment however and then he left the booth for good; the crimson curtain closing soundlessly behind him.


End file.
